


late night television

by patal



Category: LoliRock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Mephisto has some questions for talia after an interesting commercial airs on the couples tv at night in xeris.





	late night television

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation about talia and mephisto's marriage that got out of hand in the best way possible.

After having to stay up late with their new set of twin baby boys that kept crying until their parents finally got them to fall asleep.

A man with burgundy hair now sat on the navy blue leather sofa with his arm wrapped around his wife who was asleep with her head lying on his shoulder. 

He was just starting to fall asleep himself when an unusual commercial came on the flat screen television that faced him.

The television screen showed a color changing water fountain. A curvy caramel skinned xeris women with dark brown eyes with her long honey blonde hair up in a bun. She was wearing blue lingerie and heels of the same color. A number appeared below her on the screen.

Hi. there the women on the television spoke, I’m halli.

She said as she flattered her eye long lashes. If you’re looking for a pretty lady to spend your days and nights with just give me a call. She said this while she moved her hands slowly down the sides of her body. The commercial than ended with the women blowing a kiss with her peach colored lipstick painted lips.

The burgundy haired man had a shocked look on his face. He looked back and forth between his wife and the tv over and over before he shook her awake.

Golden started eyes started to open from this action.

What is it mephisto? She asked while yawning.

I’m sorry to wake you my sweet. But what was that?

What was what? Talia said rubbing her eyes.

On the mephisto just now, mephisto pointed to it. There was a xeris woman not acting very um, xeris like. And she was dressed in lingerie and being seductive. You actually have stuff that kind of stuff happening here in xeris!?

Oh that, Talia said playing with her hands. Well you see izira allows the women of xeris to do that in order to attract men to them. Since us xerian women can be very strict by nature. It’s just in our blood to be that way. It often leaves us lonely because people don’t think that we like them or have any interest in mangling. This is just a way to let men know that xerian women are interested in dating, that’s all.

So what saying is they just want to a have romance? Talia’s burgundy haired husband asked.

Yes. Talia reassured him.

So they’re not prostitutes then? He continued. 

talia WHAT! She gasped. No! That’s illegal in xeris.

But what if someone needs money and has no other way to get it? mephisto asked in a teasing matter and smiled when it earned him a frown from the blue haired beauty.

xeris isn’t like earth or any other land on ephedia for that matter. My sister works her ass off for the country. Nobody is going to need to become any kind of sex worker to survive on her watch. Talia told her husband and folded her arms across her chest. 

mephisto laughed, I know. I was just teasing you.

I knew that, I just like to brag about my sister. The mocha skinned beauty said this in a serious tone with a plain expression on her face.

The burgundy hired man with a look of non belief on his face. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing. 

talia tried to escape and got up but was stopped by her husband’s hand grabbing hers.

Where do you think you’re going? Mephisto said while pulling her down into his lap. talia just smiled up at him.

So mephisto began to speck. Were you lonely before we got together to? 

talia well I did have my always friends by my side, however she paused for a moment. When it came to romance that was entirely different story she giggled.

Yeah tell me about it mephisto said rolling his eyes. That kyle guy was a boring fuck boy.

mephis- talia was cut off by lips covering hers in a passionate kiss.

talia did not have a problem with this and quickly melted into the kiss.

The conversation was over and the two lovers kissed. Soon mephisto picked up talia while still kissing her and going to their bed room with the intention of having even more fun no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> these two also already have a daughter and a son that are twins. but they went to sleep on time and didn't give their parents any trouble which is why I didn't need to mention them(:


End file.
